The Start: Finding Puffs
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: Full Summary on chapter one. The Start of a new school is hard right? Well the crew of 'Finding Nemo' has become human. Will Brick and Boomer now their feelings towards their counterparts? Will Buttercup get a suprise from Butch? Will their friends ever be left alone? Will Marlin ever ask Dory out? Will Blust and Brezz become one? Mention of sex. Mostly Butchercup and Marlory! R


**The Start**

**What do you think would happen if the finding nemo crew transported to the City of Townsvile and became humans?**

**Well in this story, hopefully you will find out.**

**In this, Dory Forgetful and Buttercup Utonium become best friends, while Butch Jojo becomes Marlin Fin's friend and try's to get him to ask Dory out.**

**Blossom Utonium has Robin Synder as a friend and Brick Jojo has Mike Believe, while Mitch Mitchellson and Princess Morebucks try to steal Robin and Mike away from each other.**

**Bubbles Utonium makes a new friend when she's being bullied by Ryan and Rick Adams, while Boomer Jojo try's to realise what Bubbles and him is with his best friends, Leonardo Cordjel and Billy Reaper.**

**And, my Oc's, Brezz Jojo and Blust Utonium are the youngest of their families and are 8 being in grade 3 with Mrs. Ordell.**

**What will happen? Who know's?**

**Me: Hey, back with a new story!**

**Buttercup: Why do we have Blust as our little brother instead of Brezz as our little sister?**

**Me: Because.**

**Blossom: How old are we in this?**

**Me: 16**

**Bubbles: Why?**

**Me: Why do you ask so many questions?**

**Blust: Because**

**Robin: Who's Bubbles friend?**

**Me: Mandy, from the Grimm adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Dory: He don't own us**

**Me: Read My Pikachu's!**

"Alright class, next week we will be doing the presentations so make sure you're ready" Ms. O'leary, a short woman, about 4'6, short blond hair up to her shoulder's, dark brown eyes, she was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse on.

As the bell went kids boiled out of their rooms getting ready to go home, but Ms O'leary wasn't finished talking.

"We will also be having two new student with us tomorrow" she yelled out as the kids walked out the room, 12A.

Three girls and three boys met up where they would normally meet up, 'The Mixed Blend', it was a couple houses away from the school. It was a medium building, with green couch's, red carpeting with a couple of blue rugs around the place and white walls covered in posters of bands, or new smoothies, or different types of ways to put out the blend's name.

"Hey Buttercup"

"yeah"

"did you hear the teacher at the end of the day?"

"about the new kids coming, yeah"

"okay, just checking"

"Butch, you should know be now that I hear like everything"

"Well, sorry babe"

"could you guys not sort-of-fight?" A leader said, well not really leader, but oldest, Blossom Utonium, natural orange hair going down to her knees put in a small ribbon, a soft fringe partly covering her unusual eyes, a soft pink, she was still wearing the school uniform, a black skirt over black stocking, a white short-sleeved under a black jacket with the school logo on the left side, a raven for trust standing on a lion for bravery, a tie of her choice, bright pink, and some black mary-janes on.

"Why?" The one known as 'Buttercup' asked, her raven black hair was flowing down to her mid-back, with a triangle cut fringe partly covering her emerald green eye, still wearing the school uniform aswell, exept on skirt, stockings or mary-janes, exept with the boys pants on, a tie, light green, and a pair of green, black and white osiris.

"Because, you're annoying us" Bubbles, golden blond hair in two low pony-tails, her parted fringe wasn't covering her eyes, sky blue, wearing the uniform as her sister Blossom, but with-out the stockings, with a light blue tie.

"How?" The one known as 'Butch' asked, his jet black hair was naturaly spiked up with his spiked, triangle cut fringe partly covering his eyes, forest green, he was wearing the uniform like Buttercup, except black and dark green MVP converses, the jacket around his waist, and a dark green tie.

"Because, you are bro!" Brick, another oldest, dirty, long orange hair tied back going down to his mid-back, his spikey fringe partly covering his blood red eyes, wearing the same thing as his brothers except with a red tie, no jacket, with red and black jordans.

"Yeah" Boomer mimicked, shaggy, dirty blond hair, spiked at each sides at the bottom of his head, a spiked fringe going down the sides of his face, barley covering his ocean blue eyes, wearing the same thing as his brother's with the jacket on properly, with a dark blue tie, dark blue, silver and black thorocrafts.

Boomer and Bubbles is the secound youngest of their families, and are some what dating, except it's sort of complicated. Butch and Buttercup are the secound oldest of their families and a dating awkardly. Brick and Blossom are the oldest and are not dating but just really close friends, but that doesn't the from hanging with others.

"Yo, kiddies, you ready to go home?" Sara Utonium, long jet black hair down to her shoulders, with dark blue eyes, she was wearing a long black skirt with a dark red long-sleeved shirt.

"Why"

"Because you got to go home"

"Hmm, you suck"

"Aww, does wittle Buttercup want to go with Butch and fuck him?"

"Woah, woah, woah, we are not that sort of couple!" Buttercup tried, to reason with her mum, also while blushing with Butch.

"Then why don't you explain the strange noises coming from you bedroom last night?"

"Umm"

"Exactly, now come on!"

~At the Utonium Household~

Bubbles and Sara were cooking dinner, Blossom was doing her homework in her room, Buttercup(and secretly Butch) was in her room, and Blust was outside doing something in the tree house.

Right now Bubbles had gone up stairs to get Blossom and Buttercup, while Sara went outside to get Blust.

"Blossom, Buttercup time for dinner"

Blossom came out within seconds, except Bubbles didn't even hear Buttercup move in her room, so she opened the door, to be suprised, it was not locked, when she looked inside she immediatley shut the door and slowly walked back downstairs with a blush coming on her face.

"Bubbles, Bubbles"

Bubbles snapped out of her trance and looked at her older sister.

"What's wrong?"

"B-b-buttercup and B-butch are in the room h-having" Bubbles didn't even get to finish before Sara stopped her and walked up the stairs laughing the whole way. She slammed the door open and there, her daughter and Butch was having 'it' on the bed, thank god it's not anywhere else! They just looked at Sara then bak at each other than Sara again.

"So, your joining us for dinner Butch?"

"Umm, sure, just get out"

Sara closed the door, still laughing and waited for them to get dressed and come out. About 3 minutes later they came out and went down stairs not saying anything and blushing like crazy.

Dinner went by quickly from no body talking, just eating and looking at Buttercup's and Butch's red faces. After dinner Butch went home and Blossom and Bubbles immediatley jumped on Buttercup(being the nosey-asses they are) demanding her to talk about before dinner.

"Look, it's none of your damn business!"

"But, we want to know" Bubbles demanded, pouting and jumping around crazy.

"But, I don't want to tell you!"

"Bubbles"

"Yeah Blossom"

"Didn't you walk in on them?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Alright girls, settle down, sure we all want to know Buttercup's sex life, but, it's getting late so zip it and off to bed, no complaining!"

"Alright mum" Blossom said while getting of Buttercup and heading to her room after hugging her mum goodnight, same with Buttercup and Bubbles.

**Me: Done**

**Butch: Great!**

**Brick: Yeah 'cause you and Buttercup get to**

**Butch: I get it**

**Boomer: Read and Review**

**Brezz: Bye**

**Mike: See ya**

**Marlin: Just keep swimming**

**Me: BYE! ;)**


End file.
